Scott Summers (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Christopher Summers (father), Alex Summers (brother); Nathan Summers (son); Madelyne Pryor (ex-wife) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Wakandan colony in the Savage Land; formerly an abandoned warehouse in New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Teacher, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The past of Scott Summers of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history, Scott would retire from the life of a super-hero when the X-Men disbanded following the mutation of every human on the planet and the death of Charles Xavier. His relationship with Jean Grey would end around this time as well, as she would be drawn into a romance with Wolverine. This may be due in part with Scott's continued psychic rapport with the deceased Phoenix Force. Scott would wander New York, and would eventually be sought out by members of Daredevil's circus freakshow, who were sent by Captain America to seek Scott out for training to become a new team of X-Men. Agreeing to teach them, he became their mentor Mr. S. Scott would train them for the coming battle against the Skull. Following the Skull's defeat, Scott would continue to train the X-Men until they became an efficient fighting team, his teammate Charmer would develop a crush on Scott. Three years after the formation of the group, and after the death of Captain America, Scott and the X-Men would join Mar-Vell in his quest to collect items of power to kill Death and build a Paradise in the Realm of the Dead. Scott would travel to HEL Laboratories, there he would meet the Ant Men. Their leader Marionette would tell Scott that it is possible to communicate with his loved in the Realm of the Dead. With this knowledge Scott would be able to use this knowledge to communicate with the Phoenix Force. He would later travel to Egypt, the Moon and finally Wakanda, there Scott and the X-Men would stay behind to help his former comrade Storm and her king the Black Panther relocate the nation of Wakanda to the Savage Land following continued attacks by an army of Wendigos. Scott would lead the X-Men into a final battle against the Wendigos (revealed to be the Multiple Man) which led to the destruction of the creature. Scott and the X-Men would remain in the Savage Land and help the Wakandans rebuild their nation there. This would briefly be interrupted by an attack orchestrated by Belasco and the Dire Wraiths. Scott and the others would be saved by Mar-Vell and his friends. When Mar-Vell killed Death, it caused a new problem: nobody on Earth could die, and soon hospitals all over the world began filling up with the mortally wounded. Scott and the X-Men would relocate to Latveria and aid Reed Richards in easing the suffering of the undying. Scott would relay the problems on Earth to the Phoenix Force who had since became a member of the Avenging Host in the realm of Paradise. Scott was also present during the wedding of Medusa and King Britain. There he was reunited with many of his former comrades in the X-Men. This reunion was marred when Scott realized that the Sean Cassidy present (really Mephisto in disguise) at the reunion was an impostor as Banshee had died years ago. This impostor escaped. Scott's current whereabouts following this are presently unknown. | Powers = Seemingly those of Scott Summers of Earth-616; his powers appear unchanged in this reality. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Scott still cannot control his optic blasts, and as a result still must wear ruby quartz glasses to contain the blasts. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Optic Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Summers Family